


Sash Lilac's Jug-Band Christmas

by Toonwriter



Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmake of a Muppets Christmas special. Sash Lilac and her cousin Dulcy make plans to get each other Christmas presents and try to win a money prize at a talent show. But they face competition especially in the form of a rowdy gang known as the Zernobog Nightmare. Torque x Lilac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

At a forest of a sort, bird tweeting was heard. And as the birds sang, a familiar hedgehog rode his bike down the dirt road before smiling to the camera.

Sonic: Hey there. This is Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm here to tell you the story about Sash Lilac's-

He then yelped, crashing his bike on to a sign nearby before he groaned, sitting up a bit.

Sonic: Phew...that's, uh...Sash Lilac's Jug Band Christmas. Yeesh.

He looked at the sign post marked "Dragon Valley" and "Shang Tu".

Sonic: Well, it's a good thing I didn't damage this sign here. Uh, you'll notice that it points the way to Dragon Valley. Uh, that's where Sash Lilac and her friends live. And my friend Dulcy the Dragon, who's Lilac's cousin, came to visit and take care of them.

Just then, some shouting and hollering were heard as he noticed.

Sonic: Oh. Somebody's coming.

He then noticed the figures arriving as he looked stunned. When the car arrived and stopped, the figures known as Zernobog the Hedgehog, Rosy the Rascal, Rindo the Echidna, Helkor the Chameleon, Kaular the Snake, and Vathar the Fox glanced at him.

Kaular: (points) Hey look, it's a hedgehog.

Rindo: Nah, that's just a rat. Hedgehogs ain't that ugly, right, Zernobog?

Sonic: (frowns) Hey, wait a second, you guys!

Vathar: Hey, Zerno, you see anything you like?

Zernobog: (glances/points) How about the scarf?

Vathar: (as he tossed the fishing line) You got it!

Then, Sonic yelped as his scarf was snatched.

Sonic: Hey!

They laughed cruelly before zooming off, laughing and hollering while the scarf was tossed aside.

Sonic: Ugh, if I could, I would use my speed. But this isn't my story, it's someone else's.

He punched the sign a bit before a familiar two-tailed fox, echidna, pink hedgehog, rabbit and chao came up to him, the latter holding the scarf that was tossed aside.

Sonic: (sighs) Dang it.

Tails: Hey, Sonic!

Sonic smiled as he noticed Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese coming up to him.

Sonic: Tails! Knuckles! Amy! Cream! Cheese!

Amy put the scarf around Sonic's neck as Knuckles spoke.

Knuckles: Are you all right?

Sonic: Yeah, thanks for getting me my scarf.

Amy: (frowns) Those juvenile delinquents. They always cause trouble, even right here on Avalice.

Sonic looked at the camera as he spoke.

Sonic: Yeah. (to the camera) Uh, that was a bunch known as the Zernobog Gang and, uh, unfortunately, you're gonna be seeing more of them, too, because, like Lilac, her friends and Dulcy, they're all part of Sash Lilac's Jug Band Christmas.

Knuckles: Hey, I wonder where Shadow is.

Cream: He's been having fun with me and Cheese's best friend and playmate.

Cheese: (nods in agreement) Chao, chao.

Sonic smirked in amusement as he spoke.

Sonic: Christmas shopping, I'll bet, and I believe they're a part of this Christmas story.

"Sash Lilac's Jug Band Christmas"

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Down the River

Chapter 1: Down the River

At Dragon Valley, many Avalicians began opening their windows while fixing them.

Sonic's Voice: Our story begins on a chilly day in late autumn. Lilac and her sister were heading up the river, rowing and singing.

At the river boat, two dragons were on the boat with the younger rowing one side and the older one rowing the other. The older dragon was light blue and pink with pointy golden horns on her head who wore a blue gown with black shoulder pads and a black belt with a blue cloth hanging from the front, brown pants, white gloves with blue and gold gauntlets, and blue and gold boots. The other was a purple humanoid dragon with long purple pigtails and magenta eyes who wore a blue sleeveless shirt, blue gloves, blue shorts and blue boots. They were known as Dulcy the Dragon and Sash Lilac.

Both: (singing) Long, long ago, there lived a lady  
Simple, but elegant as any on the shore

Lilac: (singing) She was known for her generous silhouette

Both: (singing) And yet

Dulcy: (singing) She was known even more for

Both: (singing) The bathing suit she wore  
Once a pirate tried to steal it  
It was rumored he was gonna using it for a pirate sail  
An innocent of such an act  
He cried the fact 'cause that's a perfect diaper for a baby whale

Lilac: (singing) Sweet grandma's eyes, how they could charm you  
Five generations of loving friends she made

Dulcy: (singing) Oh, the children enjoyed her in many ways

Both: (singing) Some days

Lilac: (singing) When the sun was a scorcher

Both: (singing) Grandma Dragon was their shame  
Even so it was her bathing suit that made her famous  
It was almost heaven sent  
Many times when it was drying on the line  
A tourist would mistake it for a circus tent

At the docks, a figure noticed the two in the boat heading his direction. She was an orange and cordovan-furred humanoid jungle badger with peach skin and blue eyes. She wore reddish brown hairbands, a necklace strung with various objects, a grey tube top, a metal spiral bracelet on her left wrist, a grey skirt with an auburn rope belt, tan shoes with grey, brown and black straps, and a golden armband on her right arm close to her shoulder. She was known as Sticks the Badger.

Sticks: Oh hi, Lilac. I'm fishing! What are you doing? 

Lilac: Delivering laundry and going to Shuigang where Dail rules. (waves) See ya later, Sticks!

She nodded, waving bye to them. Later, the two continued rowing as they sang.

Both: (singing) Now she has gone  
Now she has left us

Dulcy: (singing) Left with sweet memories

Lilac: (singing) And left with something more

Dulcy: (singing) We've made curtains

Lilac: (singing) and handkerchiefs

Dulcy: (singing) And clothing for the

Both: (singing) Poooooor  
From the one bathing suit  
That your Grandma Dragon done wore  
From the one bathing suit  
That your Grandma Dragon done wore

Lilac: Hey, cuz. That sounded pretty nice.

Dulcy: Nice? I should say it did, cousin. (looks below) Why, you can hear the fish applauding.

Lilac: (smiles) Wow, I think you're right. Maybe I should pass the hat.

Dulcy: Grandpa Chronicler used to say, "If you pass the hat to fish, all you get is a wet hat."

The two laughed a bit.

Dulcy: Still...I suppose the fish have just about as much money as any of us this year.

Lilac: Couldn't have much less.

As they continued down the river together, the purple dragon looked concerned.

Lilac: Dulcy?

Dulcy: Yes, Lilac?

Lilac: What ARE we gonna do about Christmas this year?

Dulcy: Um...

She pointed to the docks nearby.

Dulcy: Better lean into that starboard oar. There's ol' Muffy Vanderschmere on her dock, waiting for our laundry.

Lilac looked, noticing a fox wearing a white hat, a blonde wig, bright blue pearls, and a blue dress.

Lilac: (frowns) Oh no. Not her. She's a con artist.

Dulcy: Yep, she looks friendly as a polecat today.

Muffy: (frowns) Well, it's about time you got here.

Dulcy: Same time we always get here.

Muffy: Yes, you're late every week. (glances) And last week when I opened the laundry parcel, there was a scorch mark on one of the sheets.

Dulcy: (sheepishly) Sorry. I kinda accidentally sneezed onto it.

Lilac: (quietly) She kinda deserved it though.

Muffy: (snaps) What did you say?!

Lilac: (quickly) Nothinh.

Dulcy: Hoo boy. (sighs) Well, maybe I can knock off a lil' bit on 'de price. I uh-

She snatched the bag, glaring.

Muffy: You certainly shall. Remind me of that when I pay you next week. Ta.

Lilac: (sarcastically) We will make sure to bill you.

She began departing with the green dragon showing the bill.

Dulcy: Anyhow, I got the bill with me right here. And since it's 3 days 'til Christmas, we'd really appreciate it if you-

Muffy: I don't care! Goodbye!

She slammed the door to her home.

Dulcy: (frowns) Hmph! If you fall off the dock.

Lilac: (chuckles) Way to go, cuz.

Dulcy: (chuckles) Yeah. Well, sometimes, you gotta talk tough to these people.

Another hedgehog fishing looked at the dragons rowing away.

Hedgehog: Well, that's telling her, Dulcy.

Dulcy: (waves) Morning, Uncle Chuck.

Lilac: Morning.

Dulcy: I didn't see you sitting there.

Uncle Chuck: (grins) Well, that's okay, Dulcy. Listen, you got anything to barter with today?

Dulcy: Oh, glad you asked.

She showed some socks to him.

Dulcy: We just knitted up a fine pair of wool socks.

Uncle Chuck: (grins) Great! I've got a few big old pumpkins.

Dulcy: Pumpkins, huh? I could make 'em into pies and sell 'em at a profit.

Uncle Chuck: (points) Well, they're in the garden right over here.

He walked off while the ducks in the waters quacked a bit. Later, the two rowed down the river together with pumpkins in their rowboat.

Lilac: Can you make much money on those pumpkin pies, Dulcy?

Dulcy: Ooooh, about enough to buy wool for another pair of socks, I guess.

Lilac: Good thinking, cousin. Now you can knit more socks to buy more pumpkins to sell more pumpkins to buy more wool-

Dulcy: Ha-ha-ha-ha. Oh, all right. All right. (chuckles) Lean into those oars or we're never gonna get to Shuigang.

Meanwhile, inside the city of Shuigang, a familiar vehicle arrived while some familiar foes chuckled, crashing by a fruit stand before Kaular noticed something, clinging to Zernobog's neck.

Kaular: STOP!

The foes quickly stopped the car before looking at the store.

Rindo: (glares) Hey, whatcha do that for?

The red hedgehog gasped, starting to turn blue.

Rindo: Right, boss?

He groaned, trying to motion the tail clinging to him.

Rindo: Me and Zernobog and Rosy are going to lunch. We don't wanna stop, right, Zern?

Zernobog: Agh! My neck!

Kaular: (notices) Oop. Sorry, sorry, sorry!

He quickly lets go of the neck as the red hedgehog gasped for air.

Zernobog: What are you trying to do?! (hits Kaular) Eat me?!

Kaular: Ow!

Helkor: Hey, (points) there's a music store in there and Kaular needs a new string for his guitar.

Kaular: (nods) Mmm-hmmm.

Zernobog noticed the tail on his shoulder, glaring.

Zernobog: (glares) Get off my shoulder.

Kaular quickly removed his body from the bear.

Kaular: (shivers) I'm going, I'm going. Geez, a feller should be grateful he's got shoulders.

The red hedgehog groaned as he felt his neck a bit.

Rosy: (as she starts rubbing Zernobog's neck) Let me help you with that, Zerny.

Zernobog smiled in relief from Rosy rubbing his neck.

Zernobog: (sighs in relief) Ahh, yeah. Thanks, sweetie. You're a beauty when it comes to soothing my pain and anger.

Rosy: (giggles) Oh, Zerny-poo, you always say the nicest things. (as she hugs Zernobog) Mmmm!

The couple laughed together at this.

Helkor: Come on, guys. Let's go in the store.

Rindo: (glares) Are you crazy? Me, Rosy and Zernobog don't wanna go to no dumb music store.

Most: Yeah. No, no. I didn't think so.

Zernobog: (looks at them) I'd like to.

Rosy: Me too.

Four: (randomly) All right. Yay! Whoo! Come on! Uh, to where? Let's go!

Most departed, leaving Vathar in the car.

Vathar: And I'll stay here. Gotta watch the car.

A raccoon named Rocket Raccoon noticing the spilled food yelped, glaring in anger at the car.

Rocket: Hey, you! You young delinquents! You just messed up my fruit stand!

Vathar: (sarcastically) Aw, so sorry.

He brings out a taser and then zapped the raccoon with it, making him yelp before jumping back into the car.

Rocket: You darn fox!

The foes chattered and cheered while Helkor looked back at Zernobog and Rosy.

Helkor: Right, Zernobog?

Just then, he collided with the sign, then picked it up, placing it back upside down.

Helkor: Oh, sorry about that.

The hedgehog motioned his head to Helkor, whom eagerly darted in the music store with Zernobog and Rosy going in last. Meanwhile, at the streets nearby, Dulcy with Lilac walked through the area.

Lilac: Is that all the errands we have to do?

Dulcy: Nope, but it's the end of the money we have to do them with.

She chuckled before realizing.

Dulcy: Wait now, Lilac. Didn't Cynder pay you for fixing her stairs yesterday?

Lilac: (sadly) Aw, no. I was the one who broke them.

Dulcy: Oh, Lilac. You with your odd jobs and me with my socks and pumpkins, it's no wonder we are so rich.

Lilac: Awww, we'll make out. So to speak. You gotta have faith, cuz.

Dulcy: Oh, I've got plenty of faith. Our dragon grandmother spent all those years married to a snake oil salesman, didn't she?

Lilac: Well, Grandpa should've gotten rich on snake oil, but "There just are't enough-"

Both: "People who want to oil a snake." Ha-ha-ha-ha.

Lilac: Oh, grandpa used to always say that when business was bad.

Dulcy: Yep, he said it a lot.

Finally, the purple dragon noticed something, gasping as she looked at the guitar display on the window.

Lilac: Wait now. Would you look at that!

Dulcy: What?

Lilac: That swell guitar.

They looked at the guitar inside.

Lilac: Mother-of-Pearl Inlays, too. Now Dulcy, that's what you can get me for Christmas.

As loud music was heard, Dulcy glanced at it.

Dulcy: Oh, sure. After all, it's, uh... (looks at the price) only 400 dollars. (confused) Say, what is that racket?

Inside the music store, a pink crocodile named Allison screamed as the familiar foes were playing with instruments roughly.

Allison: OH, NO, NO, NO! Oh! I can't believe what's happening here in my store!

The dragons looking through the window looked at one another.

Lilac: Who the heck are they, Dulcy?

Dulcy: (frowns) Oh, that Zernobog and his goons. Hooligans is what they are.

Lilac: You know them?

Dulcy: Yeah, they're enemies of my friends, my fellow Sonic Heroes.

Just then, the two yelped as they saw a drum roll outside near the milk tins, dropping to the ground.

Allison's Voice: Oh! Now see what you've done! (snaps) I want all of you out of here now!

The familiar foes chuckled cruelly a bit before Helkor stopped, looking at the drum outside before picking it up, showing it to the frowning Allison.

Helkor: Here ya go. It ain't even hurt. If they didn't want these things to roll, then they should've made 'em squares.

Kaular, Rosy, and Rindo laughed hysterically while Zernobog glanced a bit.

Zernobog: Hey.

Rosy: Yeah, honey?

Zernobog: I'm hungry.

Rindo: Hey, everybody! Zernobog's hungry!

Zernobog: No, I'm not hungry. I'm... HUUUUUNGRY!!

As he yelled that, a powerful aura emitted around him. They shivered a bit as they yelped except for Rosy.

Rindo: (yelps) Check, Zern.

Zernobog: NOW!

The foes quickly darted to the car while Zernobog was about to get inside, when suddenly, a rock that was thrown hit the back of his head hard.

Zernobog: OWW!! My head!

Rosy: (angrily) All right, who did that?!

The thugs turned to see the source of who threw the rock at them, which was a female blonde hedgehog with long blonde hair. She wore a blue dress with blue-gray stripes going down the front and sides, a pair of white gloves, two blue and silver gauntlets, and a pair of blue and silver boots which had two metal rings on each boot. The rings were joined together by a thin piece of metal that was rounded at one end. She was known as Maria the Hedgehog, a Cadmus clone of Maria Robotnik turned to a hedgehog.

Maria: (glares) Hey, I saw what you did to Allison's store, and I demand you to stop this delinquency right now!

Zernobog: (angrily, rubbing his head) Yeah, well, forget it, you crude little dweeb!

Rosy: (glaring deathly at Maria) Yeah, nobody hurts my Zernobog and gets away with it!

Maria suddenly started looking scared as Zernobog's goons surrounded her threateningly.

Kaular: Do you hear that? Maybe your purse'll make him feel better.

Voice: How about a face lift?

Zernobog: (glares at the source of the voice) What's that?!

Voice: You heard me!

The voice came from none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow: I think you'd better apologize to Maria if you know what's best for you.

Helkor: (sarcastically) Oooh, we're shaking.

Rindo threateningly headed up to Shadow as he spoke.

Rindo: Well, lookie here. This dude thinks he's stronger than we are. (roughly grabs Shadow by the shoulder) Don't ya, black rat?

Shadow: Don't call me 'rat'!

Then Shadow grabbed Rindo by the arm and threw him over to the ground, making him yelp.

Kaular: You pesky hedgehog! I'll shut you up for this!

The Mobian snake then slithered towards the black hedgehog, ready to grab him with his snakelike body. However, Shadow dodged him by teleporting before he grabbed Kaular by the tail and spun him in the air. He then tossed him into the car.

Helkor: (as he charged towards Shadow) I got ya now, rodent!

But the black hedgehog countered Helkor's punch by sidestepping.

Shadow: (as he knee-kicked him in the gut) Not today!

Then he tossed the green chameleon and Rindo to the car, making them collide into Vathar. Zernobog looked shocked at this before glaring at Shadow as he gritted his teeth.

Shadow: Now apologize to Maria and get your butts outta here!

Zernobog: (growls) You… YOU RAT!!!

Hearing that insult made Shadow angry (in a manner almost similar to Edward Elric) before the black hedgehog punched the red one in the face, making him fall into the car.

Shadow: I said apologize and SCRAM!

Rosy whimpered in fear from seeing Shadow's anger before she headed into the car as she yelped.

Rosy: (to Maria) SORRY!

Zernobog: (groans) Let's get outta here, NOW! (to Shadow) If you ever interfere with us again, you're dead!

The two dragons watching looked worried, then looked at one another before watching the laughing and chuckling foes zoom away, leaving trash behind.

Random citizen: (snaps) Maniacs!

Shadow: I'll teach 'em to threaten me!

He then brought out a machine gun and started firing at the car, turning the villains' laughter to screams of panic.

Vathar: (panicked) He's got a gun!

Rindo: Drive, Zern! Drive!!

Zernobog: (as he puts the pedal to the metal) Hold on!

Then the car zoomed off a bit faster as the horn played 'La Cucaracha'.

Shadow: Those fools. Running away while not knowing that these bullets are fake.

Shadow blew the smoke off his gun before putting it away as he turned to Maria.

Shadow: Are you all right, Maria?

Maria: Yeah, thanks.

Shadow: Try not get involved with the Zernobog Gang, okay?

Maria: (smiles) Sure, Shadow. I gotta get back to Christmas shopping anyway.

Shadow: I'll go with you. Can't let any pickpockets get you.

Maria: Thanks, Shadow.

With that said, the two hedgehogs headed off shopping as Lilac and Dulcy watched.

Lilac: Who was that black hedgehog? He's got some stuff!

Dulcy: Girl, that's one of my old buddies, Shadow the Hedgehog. And with him is his girlfriend Maria the Hedgehog.

Lilac: (confused) I thought Cream was his girlfriend?

Dulcy: Well, what can I say? He's a ladies' hedgehog. Besides, he has both Cream and Maria like Sonic has both Amy and Sally. Come on, let's go.

The two then headed off. Later, back at the river, as ducks flew away, the two dragon cousins rowed down the river together.

Dulcy: (shivers) Brrr! Gettin' colder every day now.

Lilac: Be walking the river soon.

Dulcy: And skating on it.

Lilac: Yep. Got to expect cold weather. Just a few more days before Christmas.

Dulcy: Don't talk about Christmas all the time. There's no point, is there? We don't have enough for regular days.

Lilac: (looks down) Sorry.

As they continued down the river, Lilac looked at her cousin.

Lilac: I remember the last Christmas before our grandpa died.

Dulcy: Oh, Lilac.

Lilac: I remember decorating the Christmas branch and grandpa sang, and...you remember playing that old piano we had?

Dulcy: I remember, all right. Selling that old piano was one of the saddest things I ever had to do.

Lilac: Seems like we've sold just about everything the last couple of years.

Dulcy: Yep. About all I got left is my family, the treehouse, the Sonic Heroes, a sense of humor, and the washtub.

Lilac: Well, at least there ain't no hole in the washtub.

Dulcy: Oh, there ain't no hole in the washtub. That's what you call your basic keeping warm while you're rowing home kinda song.

Lilac: (smiles) I'm rowing. Where's the singing?

Dulcy: (signing) Head full of good thoughts, belly full of grub  
Money in your pocket when there ain't no hole in the washtub

Lilac: Sweet as honeysuckle on a vine, cuz.

Both: (singing) Your nails won't break and your toes won't stub  
You never get a fever when there ain't no hole in the washtub  
If you look to the good side, falling down's a free ride  
Slipping and a-sliding in the mud

Dulcy: (singing) If your back is hurtin', I can say for certain  
I'll be there to treat you to a soothing back rub

A few squirrels glanced at the two heading back to Ponyville.

Lilac: (singing) When there ain't no hole in the washtub

Dulcy: (singing) Lunch with the upper crust, dinner at the club  
High on the hog

Both: (singing) When there ain't no hole in the washtub

Lilac: (singing) Watermelon gardens, berries on a shrub  
Cookies in the kitchen

Both: (singing) When there ain't no hole in the washtub

As they arrived to where a familiar dragon was, Sticks pulled up what appeared to be a shoe on a fishing pole.

Sticks: Hey, Lilac! Look what I caught!

Lilac: (chuckles) Good catch, Sticks!

Sticks: Hey, yeah! They're really biting today.

She then dunked the shoe back down while the two kept rowing.

Both: (singing) I'll be there to treat you to a soothing back rub

As they were passing by, a man with red eyes wearing a blue-and-yellow rob with a matching helmet known as the Magister watched the two while singing.

Three: (singing) When there ain't no hole in the washtub

He smiled as the cousins laughed together while the Magister looked at them.

Magister: There go two of the nicest civilians on the river.

He waved while, as the sun was setting, the cousins were heading to what appeared to be a treehouse.

Both: (singing) If you look to the good side, falling down's a free ride  
Slipping and a-sliding in the mud  
So it twists and contorts you, the barrel supports you  
You can feed and clothe yourself with a rub-a-dub-dub  
When there ain't no hole in the washtub  
Ain't no hole in the washtub  
Ain't no hole in the washtub

The crane in the river chirped as the song was ending.

(End of Chapter 1)


	3. Chapter 2: Winter is Here

Chapter 2: Winter is Here

The next day, snow was shown in Dragon Valley.

Sonic's Voice: One morning, Dragon Valley awoke to discover winter had arrived, with ice on the river and snow on the fields.

At a farm house, the door began opening up.

Sonic's Voice: Lilac did her chores, not knowing that it would be a very special day...

Then, out came Lilac in winter gear, then shivered a bit.

Lilac: Whoo! Boy, it's cold this morning.

She looked at the waters near the treehouse.

Lilac: Wow, river's frozen up solid.

She walked off, heading to where a pile of chopped wood was.

Lilac: Boy, Dulcy will be needing a mess of wood today.

Voice: Hey! Lilac! Over here!

She noticed the badger sliding on the snow, heading to her.

Lilac: (smiles) Morning, Sticks.

Sticks: (panting) Guess what? Perci is gonna give me fifty dollars if I mend her fence!

Lilac: (surprised) Fifty dollars? (whistles) Good deal!

Sticks: (rubs her head) Yeah, but...I don't have any tools.

Lilac: Well...I've got the tools in grandpa's old tool chest.

Sticks: (realizes) Hey, if you could help, maybe we could split the money.

Lilac: (gasps) Sure thing! I'll be right with you!

Sticks: Good.

The dragon snatched the wood, heading off.

Sticks: (ponders) Okay, let's see...half of fifty dollars...half of fifty dollars...

At the door, a white cat with blue eyes wearing a pink collar was waiting before the purple dragon arrived, noticing.

Lilac: Oh! Morning, Mewsette!

Mewsette: Bonjour, Lilac. Is Dulcy home?

Lilac: She sure is!

Mewsette: Here, let me get the door for you.

She then opened the door for Lilac.

Lilac: (smiles) Thanks, Mewsette.

She entered the building before calling out.

Lilac: (calls) Cousin! Company!

Then, in came the white cat.

Dulcy: Mewsette! What a surprise. Come in, come in.

Mewsette: Oh, don't fuss, Dulcy. I'm just here to use the spinning wheel you keep borrowing from me.

Dulcy: Sit down. (gasps) Man, I don't even have water on for tea.

Mewsette: Oh, goodness gracious.

When Lilac put the wood down, she turned to her older cousin.

Lilac: Uh, Dulcy? Me and Sticks got a job. Real money this time. See ya!

As she darted off, Dulcy shouted.

Dulcy: Watch out for thin ice along the riverbank!

Lilac: Okay. (waves) Bye, cuz!

She snatched the toolbox, departing the building before the door closed while Dulcy, holding the teapot, looked.

Dulcy: Whoo! Man, can that girl move fast! She oughta go against Sonic in a race!

Mewsette: (giggles) I think you're right.

Dulcy: Now, where did I put that teapot?

Mewsette: It's in your claw, Pinkie!

Dulcy: (notices) Oh, yeah. Thanks, Mewsette.

Meanwhile, out on the road, Lilac with Sticks riding her went through the snow-covered trek.

Sticks: Well, Lilac, are you going to enter?

Lilac: (confused) Enter what?

Sticks: The contest.

Lilac: (concerned) Well, I don't know about any no contest.

Sticks: Golly, it's a talent contest at the town hall on Christmas Eve.

Lilac: No kidding.

Sticks: And first prize is 5000 dollars.

Lilac: (shocked) Wow, 5000 dollars!? That's a lot of money, Sticks!

Sticks: Nah, a lot of money would be... (camera goes up closer) One billion hundred dollars.

Back in the cabin, Dulcy looked concerned.

Dulcy: That's a lot o' money, Mewsette. Ya sure you got that right?

Mewsette: 5000 dollars. That's the prize.

Dulcy: That's a lot of money, but not as much as... (camera comes closer) One billion hundred dollars!!!!

Mewsette: I thought you'd might be interested, Dulcy. You DO have a mighty fine singing voice.

Dulcy: Ah, well, anybody would be interested in 5000 dollars.

With Lilac, she looked at the badger speaking.

Sticks: Here's an idea, why don't you enter? You're pretty good at singing.

Lilac: You're kidding, right?

Sticks: Nope.

Lilac: Now I couldn't get on up there and sing by myself. It'd be embarrassing.

She then noticed a green wildcat and a cream-colored basset hound arriving.

Lilac: (waves) Hi, Carol! Hi, Milla!

Sticks: (waves) Hi, girls!

Milla: Hi, Lilac and Sticks! Hey, listen! You two are just the ones we've been looking for.

Carol: You bet!

Lilac: Oh yeah? What's up, Milla?

Milla: Well, you know about the Avalice Talent Contest?

Sticks: Sure. Everybody's heard of that, right, Lilac?

Milla: Well, you see, me and Carol were just talking about what we should do. And that is organize a jug band!

Carol: Yeah, wouldn't that be swell?

Milla: See, I play kazoo and washboard and (points) Carol here plays a good cigar box banjo.

Carol: I really do, uh, well, at least, what my aunt Mewsette tells me.

Milla: Yeah, so all we need are a couple of other girl to fill the band.

Sticks: Wait, how come us?

Carol: You can blow a jug.

Sticks: Yeah, but why not modern instruments?

Lilac: We don't have any, remember?

Sticks: Oh, yeah. (grins) He, I think this is a good idea, Lilac.

Lilac: (ponders) Maybe...but what would I play?

Carol: What else? (smirks) You get to play washtub bass.

Lilac: Why me?

Milla: Well, because your cousin has the washtub.

Lilac: (frowns) Oh, no. Forget it! Count me out! I'm not in your band and that's final!

Three: Awwww!

Sticks: Come on, why not, Lilac?

Lilac: 'Cause to make a washtub bass, you have to put a hole in the washtub!

Back at the Apple Farm, Dulcy sighed while looking at the washed hat with the others sewing/fixing the place a bit.

Dulcy: After all, I don't even have a proper costume. (sighs) Mewsette, I can't possibly enter that contest.

Mewsette: Well, you're right, Dulcy. Just forget the whole thing.

Dulcy: Mewsette, you better stop trying to sweet talk me into this.

Mewsette: Well, I happened to have been a talent contest participant before back on Earth. Perhaps you could make a new outfit out of old stuff. It is always good to reuse and recycle, Dulcy dear.

Later, at an old house, Lilac and Sticks glanced at the broken fence.

Lilac: (frowns) This is the fence we're supposed to mend?

Sticks: Well...(hangs her head) yeah.

Lilac: That's not repairing, that's rebuilding!

A purple creature named Perci frowned as she shouted.

Perci: Don't just stand around, kids! Ya got work to do!

The two sighed with Lilac preparing to take out one of the tools.

Lilac: Shucks, if I could, I could make that instrument...but I would let grandpa down if I put a hole in the washtub.

Back at the treehouse, Dulcy washed her clothing before pondering.

Dulcy: (sighs) Just once, I'd like to give a fine store-bought present to Lilac for Christmas. (grins) And with 5000 dollars.

Back with Lilac, as she was fixing the fence, the dragon looked concerned.

Lilac: I haven't given my cuz a nice Christmas present. Never gave one to grandpa either, and...now it's too late.

She hammered more.

Lilac: Carol says that if I split it a 4-way, it's 'bout 1250 dollars. Lotta money.

Back with Dulcy, she hung some particles of clothing on the line.

Dulcy: That guitar we saw in town, the one with the mother of pearl inlays. Lilac really wants it.

She pondered a bit.

Dulcy: But 5000 dollars.

With Lilac, she was walking back to her home.

Lilac: Awww, I can't buy a piano for 1250 anyhow. But ya COULD put a down payment on a used one.

Back with the older sister, Dulcy was making some apple pie.

Dulcy: But if I gotta enter, I'm gonna need a better outfit and to buy somethin', I'd have to hock something.

She looked around the area a bit.

Dulcy: (sighs) Nothing left to hock. Of course, there's grandpa's old tool chest, but Lilac uses that for odd jobs.

Lilac, meanwhile, was sawing part of a tree.

Lilac: We WOULD make a good jug band, but to put a hole in Dulcy's washtub...

Dulcy, meanwhile, took out a fruit pie, smiling a bit before sighing.

Dulcy: She sure would like that guitar.

Back with Lilac, she kept sawing before taking off the last branch needed.

Lilac: Nothing would make her happier than having a good old piano again.

With Dulcy, she finished cleaning the dish.

Dulcy: I just don't know...

Nearby the house, Dulcy was carrying the tree a bit before sighing.

Lilac: I just can't decide...

As Lilac neared the place with Dulcy setting the table, both spoke with the split screen shown.

Both: ...if it's even gonna be a good idea!

Finally, in came Lilac with the tree, struggling a bit.

Lilac: Dulcy! I'm home! I got us the tree we need for Christmas.

Dulcy: (grins) Ah, I see you did, cousin.

Lilac: Well, after all, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and even if we don't have any presents, at least we can have the branch or so.

The tree was placed down.

Dulcy: Awww, it's a nice one, Lilac.

Lilac: Just like grandpa used to bring home.

Dulcy: Yep. Every year, they go out vowing he was gonna bring home a real whole Christmas Tree, but he never had the heart to do it.

Dulcy: And every year, he would say, (imitates a deep, old voice) "Because I didn't cut it down, the rest of that Tree will still be alive in 100 years!"

Dulcy: (chuckles) You know, sometimes, you even sound like grandpa.

Lilac: Dulcy, do ya suppose it'd be safe to use grandpa's slide now?

Dulcy: Hmmm, I should think so. (looks outside) The ice must be solid by this time.

She smirked, preparing to dart out.

Dulcy: Race ya to her!

She began darting off with Lilac following.

Lilac: Hey, wait for me now!!

Outside, Lilac was on top of a slide.

Lilac: First slide of the year! Whoopee!!

She laughed while sliding down, then sliding on the ice.

Lilac: (smiles) Wow. I forgot how much fun that is!

She looked at her cousin laughing a bit.

Dulcy: Well, stand back! It's my turn now!

She slid down and laughed a bit with the two cousins laughing.

Lilac: Wow, weren't that great?

Dulcy: It's good enough.

Lilac: Good enough for what?

Dulcy: (grins) Good enough to do again.

She laughed a bit, getting up.

Lilac: Hey now! My turn next!

They came to the top of the slide.

Dulcy: Watch, Lilac, it's my turn again!

She slid down, then laughed and whooped with the cousins laughing a bit.

Lilac: Oh, watch this one, cuz!

Lilac came to the top, then slid down the slide, bumping to her sister as they laughed.

Lilac: (smiles) Oh, boy, that old slide's just about the best thing grandpa ever built.

Dulcy: Yup. 'Dey may have not left us much, but that ol' slide is just 'bout enough.

Lilac: Gee, I think he left us a lot.

Dulcy: (pauses) Well, he left what he could. (pauses) Grandpa used to say, "A person's gotta take some chances or life will never come to nothing."

Lilac: He took his chances on snake oil.

Dulcy: Fact that it didn't come to much hardly matters.

She looked seriously as did Lilac.

Dulcy: (to herself) Grandpa would hock that tool chest.

Lilac: (to herself) Grandpa would put a hole in that washtub. (to Lilac) Dulcy, remember grandpa's favorite song?

Dulcy nodded before singing with the two standing.

Dulcy: (singing) When the mountain touches the valley, all the clouds are taught to fly  
As our souls will leave this land most peacefully.

Both: (singing) Though our minds be filled with questions, in our hearts we'll understand  
When the river meets the sea.

Lilac: (singing) Meets the sea.

Dulcy: (singing) Like a flower that has blossomed in the dry and barren sand,

Lilac: (singing) We are born and born again most gracefully.

Dulcy: (singing) Thus the winds of time will take us with a sure and steady hand

Both: (singing) When the river meets the sea.

Lilac: (singing) Meets the sea.

Both: (singing) Patience, my brother and patience, my son, in that sweet and final hour  
Truth and justice will be done.

That night, Lilac was tucked in by Dulcy as the older cousin nuzzled her before the purple dragon went to sleep.

Dulcy's Voice: (singing) Like a baby when it is sleeping in its loving mother's arms,  
what a newborn baby dreams is a mystery.

She blew out the flames on the candles before kissing her cousin's forehead again. She began heading off before looking back at her sleeping sister sadly.

Dulcy's Voice: (singing) But his life will find a purpose and in time he'll understand  
when the river meets the sea. When the river meets the almighty sea. 

Outside, as the song was ending, the area began starting to be engulfed in the night while an owl hooted. As it happened, two familiar hedgehogs were watching the treehouse. Shadow turned to Maria as he spoke.

Shadow: Hey, Maria.

Maria: Yeah?

Shadow: Did you hear that? They're entering a contest to earn a big amount of prize money, which they don't have enough of for presents.

Maria: (concerned) What'll we do?

Shadow: We'll think of something. (smirks) But I believe we must see to it that this'll be Lilac's best Christmas yet.

Maria: (gasps) You mean...?

Shadow: (nods) Mm-hmm. That'll be our surprise for Lilac.

Shadow then looked towards the treehouse as he spoke.

Shadow: (softly) Don't worry, Lilac. You'll get your Christmas wish, even when you least expect it.

(End of Chapter 2)


	4. Chapter 3: Practice

Chapter 3: (Practice)

The next morning, inside the treehouse, Lilac slept in her bedroom before she awoke. Afterward, she hopped off the bed, then took out a pen with paper, beginning to write. Afterward, she arrived to the kitchen table, looking around before putting it down. Finally, she darted away with the letters left behind.

Lilac's Voice: "Dear Dulcy, I'll be gone all day. I'll explain 'bout the washtub when I see you late tonight. Love, Lilac."

All while the other note floated nearby.

Dulcy's Voice: "Dear Lilac, I'll be home late tonight and I'll explain 'bout the tool chest when I get on back to see you. Love, Dulcy."

Outside, Lilac held the washtub, looking back at the house before she set it down. Sadly with a sigh, Lilac took a big piece of wood she could lift, then held a nail down before hammering a hole in the tub. Later, inside a club house of a sort, the three girls with Sticks began playing the makeshift instruments together.

Team Lilac: (singing) When you meet somebody that don't like soul food  
They still got a soul  
And it don't mean that you got no rhythm  
If you don't like rock 'n roll  
But if your tastes are like mine  
You like cider not wine  
And your very favorite thing to do

Sticks: (singing) Is get a pretty girl dancing to jug-band music

Team Lilac: (singing) And a mess of mama's barbecue

Four: (singing) Barbecue

Lilac: (singing) lifts my spirit

Lilac & Milla: (singing) I swear that it never fails  
And the sauce mama makes just stays there forever  
If you dare to get it under your nails

Lilac: (singing) Well, you

Lilac & Milla: (singing) may be poor with a wolf at your door

Sticks: (singing) But money isn't everything

Lilac & Carol: (singing) You still got the sun and a river full of fun  
And you'll always have a song to sing

Lilac: (singing) So get the frown off your face, we're gonna replace it  
With a grin and a dream come true

Sticks: (singing) With a pretty girl dancing to jug band music

Carol & Milla: (singing) And a mess of mama's barbecue

The basset girl blew on her kazoo with the others smiling a bit.

Four: (singing) Barbecue

Lilac: (singing) lifts my spirit

Team Lilac: I swear that it never fails  
And the sauce mama makes just stays there forever  
If you dare to get it under your nails

Lilac: (singing) So, get the

Team Lilac: (singing) frown off your face, we're gonna replace it  
With a grin and a dream come true

Sticks: (singing) With a pretty girl dancing to jug band music

Team Lilac: (singing) And a mess of mama's barbecue

Sticks: (singing) That's a pretty girl dancing to jug band music

Team Lilac: (singing) And a mess of mama's barbe-, mess of mama's barbe-

Four: (singing) Mess of mama's barbecue

Sticks: (singing) A mess of mama's barbecue

Finally, the song finished while the girls cheered a bit.

Milla: Oh boy!

Carol: Man, that was fantastic, I can feel the prize money in my pocket!

Sticks: Really?

Milla: We sound great!

Lilac: Well, we sound fair. Let's do it again.

Carol: (frowns) Gee, haven't we done enough?

Sticks: Yeah, we've done it all afternoon.

Lilac: Well, let's do it some more. I put a hole in grandpa's washtub for this contest and...we gotta win! Now here we go!

Carol: (frowns) Gee, Miss Big Time Conductor.

Lilac: Are ya ready, Carol?

Carol: (dryly) Sure, sure.

Meanwhile, at a fancy-looking fashionable building, inside the building itself, Mewsette was helping a frustrated Dulcy with the items she was trying to sew. With the two was a yellow cat and a dark blue kitten.

Dulcy: Thanks for letting me come on over and use your sewing machine, Mewsette.

Mewsette: I still can't believe it.

Dark blue kitten: (frowns) You actually took that tool chest of your grandpa's and hocked it to buy some fabric for your outfit.

Dulcy: I had to, Robespierre. I gotta wear something for the contest, don't I? Besides, when I win, I'll have enough money to unhock it.

Yellow cat: (worried) But Dulcy, what if you don't win?

Dulcy: I HAVE to win, Jaune Tom. Lilac is gonna have a guitar with mother of pearl inlay this Christmas.

Mewsette: Uh, whatever you say, Dulcy.

A bit later, back at the treehouse, Lilac fixed her hair before looking at her friends.

Lilac: Well, we better head for Shuigang. I'd like to be there early for the contest.

Milla: (smiles) Boy, I know we're gonna win, I just know it!

Carol: Yeah, and we'll call our band the Lilac Four!

Lilac: (smiles) You know, that actually has a nice ring to it!

Just then, they heard engine noises with Sticks gulping.

Sticks: Uh, girls, do you hear something?

They looked around a bit.

Carol: Huh, sounds like a car or a motorcycle.

They looked outside, yelping as they saw a familiar group of rogues on snowmobiles with Vathar on a motorized snowboard with Helkor, Rindo, Kaular and Vathar bumping to Zernobog and Rosy.

Sticks: (groans in annoyance) Oh, no, not them!

Milla: Hey, who are those guys?

Lilac: I think they're from River Bottom!

Sticks: (dryly) Yeah, River Bottom Mobius. I met them when I was with Sonic and the gang.

Zernobog: (looks up) Look at the birds up in the trees.

He pointed to the treehouse with Carol glaring.

Carol: Yeah? Well, we're not birds! We're a jug band!

Milla: Yeah, and we're practicing for the talent contest!

Zernobog: Correction: A lizard, a mutt, a badger, and a monster!

Carol: (snaps) WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Lilac: Hang in there. Save it for the contest we're gonna win.

Rindo: (sarcastically) Oh sure, THEY'RE gonna win the talent contest, right boss?

The others laughed a bit hysterically with Zernobog glaring.

Zernobog: Shut up!

Rindo: Come on! Let's hear the monster talk!

Carol: (anger mark) Ugh! For crying out loud, I am not a monster!!

Familiar voice: Hey!

The Zernobog gang turned to see Shadow on a hill, glaring down at them.

Shadow: Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?

Zernobog: (glares) Like you, black rat?

Shadow: Yeah, like me!

Then he brought out a slingshot and shot a rock at Zernobog, hitting him in the head.

Zernobog: OWW!

Shadow: Had enough or would you like some more?

Zernobog: (groans) It's that crazed maniac again! Let's get outta here before he uses his gun again!

The engines revved before the foes departed.

Rosy: Come on, everybody!

Rindo: Let's go!

Helkor: Oh yeah!

Kaular: Here we go!

They zoomed away with some pops being heard on the engines.

Milla: What was that all about?

Lilac: I don't know...and frankly, I rather NOT know.

Shadow: (smirks) Hmph! Still don't know I was using rubber bullets.

Sticks: (grins) All right, Shadow! That's showin' em!

Shadow: (looks up at Team Lilac and Sticks) Hey, girls. I hope those ruffians didn't cause you any trouble.

Lilac: Uh, no. Not at all.

Shadow: So I heard you're all going to the talent contest, huh?

Milla: (smiles) Yeah, we are!

Carol: And we're gonna win it for the prize of $5000!

Shadow: $5000? Sounds like a lot of money. Not as much as a billion hundred dollars, of course, but still, I think you four can do it. I'll be rooting for you.

Lilac: Shadow, you're the most thoughtful and awesome hedgehog I've ever seen.

Shadow smirked before he thought to himself.

Shadow: (thinking, chuckles) You'll think of me beyond all that after the talent contest is over, I know it.

(End of Chapter 3)


	5. Chapter 4: The Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for a surprise twist in here, folks! ;)

Chapter 4: (The Contest)

That night, in the city of Shuigang, many ponies were heading to a stadium of a sort while a pony named Buffy, at backstage, looked at the contestants passing him by.

Buffy: Contestants, contestants, I'd like you all to go to your dressing rooms now, please, if you would. (points) All women over here to the left, and men to the right, please. Uh, miss, to the left here, and uh...

He then noticed the girls arriving.

Buffy: Girls, yes, (points) over there to the left.

Then the two-pieced costume wearers arrived.

Buffy: Uh, ladies to the left, and, uh, men to the right.

Just then, the two-piece costume broke, showing two young woodpeckers inside.

Buffy: Oh!

Boy: Sorry, sis!

Girl: Oh! Oh! See you later, Knothead!

The two departed.

Buffy: Sorry to split you up like that.

Then, the door opened up with Dulcy entering with herself in a cloak.

Dulcy: Pardon me, Buffy, but, uh, is this the, uh, talent contest?

Buffy: (nods) Yes, it is. (points) Your dressing room is right over there.

Dulcy: Thanks, uh, I am very nice to have helped you-(departing) D'oh, I meant I'm very nice you...excuse me. (peeks back in) You're terribly nervous.

She backed in the dressing room with crashing noises heard.

Dulcy: Sorry!

Buffy: Strange girl.

Inside the other area of the stage, the girls looked around the area a bit.

Carol: Well, guys, this is the competition.

They passed by many of the performers performing a bit.

Carol: (smirks) I tell you, it's a snap. Two quick choruses of Barbeque and the money is ours.

Boy: (peeks inside) Quiet! It's starting! The show is starting!

He sighed, shaking his head with Buffy going to Uncle Chuck with the light switch.

Buffy: Okay, Chuck, stand by on the houselights. Dim the houselights.

He dimmed them down.

Buffy: And fade up on the spotlights.

The spotlights are faded while the crowd of anthro animals applauded with music heard and the familiar fox arriving out of the curtains.

Buffy: (grins) Thank you, thank you. Welcome to Shuigang's first annual Christmas Talent Contest.

The pianist, a rabbit wearing a blue hat and overalls named Skivvy, played a bit.

Buffy: As some of you may know, I am Buffy Vanderschmere, mayor of Shuigang and provider of the Shuigang Contest.

Skivvy played a bit more.

Buffy: Okay, thank you. Okay, before we begin, I like to announce the rules. Hold your applause until the act's over, no throwing stuff at the actors unless you really WANT to, and finally, we will have a few minutes of intermission later.

A bit more was played.

Buffy: And now, first off, let me introduce our judges for tonight.

He pointed to a familiar female fox alongside a bear named Baloo (A/N: TaleSpin version) and the Magister.

Buffy: Now right down in the front row, we have Baloo von Bruinwald XIII, my lovely wife, Muffy, and this year's chairman of the judges and most important being anyone didn't expect, the wise and peaceful spiritual leader of Shang Tu, the Royal Magister!

More piano played while the crowd applauded.

Buffy: And right now, let's get things started with, uh... (reads a note) Knothead and Splinter as... Francis the Dancing Pony.

The curtain opened up before music was heard. Just then, the top half containing the female woodpecker named Splinter danced to the center of the stage before up came the male woodpecker named Knothead arriving as the bottom half. The two danced a bit with the male tripping, then both forced back to the backstage as the crowd laughed and the curtain closed. All while the quartet peeked at what happened.

Carol: Well, if the acts don't get better than that, we've got no trouble.

Milla: Right, not like we got any competition.

Lilac: (blinks) I wonder if my cousin is in the crowd tonight. I don't want her to miss our performance.

Buffy: And now, Woody Woodpecker to sing for you the ever popular...Barbeque.

They applauded with the girls gasping in shock.

Lilac: Barbeque?! But that's our song!

They then looked at the front stage, noticing a gray pony named Woody singing while playing her song.

Woody: (singing) When you meet somebody that don't like soul food

They've still got a soul

And it don't mean that you've got no rhythm

If you don't like rock and roll...

With the four, they looked a bit worried.

Carol: We can't do the song after he's done it. People will think we're copying.

Sticks: Yeah, we're really gonna lose now.

Lilac: No, we aren't! (motioning) Come on.

Milla: But where are we going?

Lilac: Out in the alley. We're not on for a while yet. We gotta rehearse a new song.

The group nods as they left the building.

Woody: (singing) ...and the sauce mama makes just stays there forever

If you dare to get it under your nails.

Barbeque!

He chuckled a bit while the crowd applauded with some laughing.

Woody: (bows) Thank you, thank you very much.

Finally, the curtain closed with Uncle Chuck looking seriously.

Uncle Chuck: Better fill, Buffy, we're off to a shaky start.

A bit later, after another group of ponies bowed with the curtain closed, the fox spoke.

Buffy: Welcome if you will, Yin and Ying!

The curtain opened showing a blue rabbit and a pink one named Yin and Yang dancing to the can-can a bit. As they continued dancing, Uncle Chuck sighed, shaking his head.

Uncle Chuck: Well, it's gonna be a long night.

Outside, Buffy noticed the outside door opened before peeking out, noticing Team Lilac and Sticks outside.

Buffy: You there, aren't you in this contest? You get in here this minute, you might miss your entrance and we want this show to look professional.

The four sighed, beginning to enter. At the stage, a bunch of different-colored acrobatic Jinjos flipped around while dancing around. After a few moments, a pink Jinjo, as the crowd applauded normally, applauded very loudly.

Pink Jinjo: Wonderful! Marvelous, dudes! Oh! Ooooooh!! WONDERFUL! OH! OH! OH!

Buffy: (looks at the crowd) And now we have for you tonight, one of our own traditional songs of the river, rendered by a dear young dragon...Dulcy.

The curtain opened up, showing Dulcy arriving, wearing a fancy dress and a matching hat. She turned to Skivvy, whom nodded back, playing the piano.

Dulcy: (singing) We're closer now than ever before

There's love in our world and we're showing it more

Our world says, "Welcome Stranger, everybody's a friend"

Favorite stories don't end in our world

All while back stage, Lilac gasped, noticing her cousin on stage.

Lilac: It's Dulcy!

Sticks: Yeah, and she's better than we are.

Milla: Wow, where did she get the fancy stuff? I thought you were broke.

Carol: Maybe she could've pawned something or stole-

Most: SHHH!!

Dulcy: (singing) Some say our world is getting too small

I say with kindness there's room for us all

Our world is always changing, every day's a surprise

Love can open your eyes in our world

A few began sniffing a bit.

Dulcy: (singing) When night lays sad upon you,

Go watch a simple sunrise

Love can open your eyes

In our world

When the music ended, the crowd applauded excitedly. Everyone cheered while Dulcy backed up, looking sheepish before bumping to a familiar figure.

Lilac: Dulcy, you were fantastic!

Dulcy: Was I all right? They seem to like me.

Lilac: Cuz, you were the best, hands down. Yo got this contest won.

Dulcy: (realizes) Wait a second. Lilac, what are you doing here?

Lilac: Well, me and the girls have organized a jug band.

Milla: (points) Hey! Hey, Lilac, Buffy is introducing us.

She pointed to the fox on stage.

Buffy: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for.

Lilac: Yipes! Come on!

Buffy: Four young girls whom I'm sure you'll enjoy. They call themselves, The Lilac Four Jubilee Jug Band!

The crowd applauded before the curtain opened, showing the four on stage with Carol glancing.

Carol: Hello, Shuigang! We got a song just for you. We had a planned one, but we got a new one instead.

Milla: So here's a song for you to enjoy!

Lilac: Some lyrics are changed due to some of us being girls.

They hummed and played a bit with Milla blowing on a kazoo.

Team Lilac: (singing) How much alike we are! Perhaps we're long-lost sisters?

We even think the same!

Lilac & Sticks: (singing) You know, there may be others.

Lilac: (singing) We can always use a friend.

Lilac & Milla: (singing) This family just keep growing! This family doesn't have to end!

Sticks blew hard on the jug.

Team Lilac: (singing) Sisters!

Sticks blew a bit more.

Team Lilac: (singing) Sisters!

As they played, DJ played the piano to join them.

Team Lilac: (singing) So many things to learn! But we'll enjoy each lesson.

Problems don't worry us

Lilac & Sticks: (singing) when half the fun is guessin'.

Lilac: (singing) Live a lifetime of surprise.

Lilac & Carol: (singing) We'll all become musicians, and leave the wonder in their eyes.

Sticks blew hard on the jug.

Team Lilac: (singing) Sisters!

Sticks blew a bit more.

Team Lilac: (singing) Sisters!

The crowd applauded while the girls and dragon smiled and the curtain closed. Afterward, Dulcy arrived to the four.

Dulcy: Cuz, girls, yew was wonderful!

Lilac: Did it sound all right, Dulcy?

Dulcy: Well, you were better than the rest. You all are certain to win.

Carol: (grins) I like to see someone else try to beat us!

Buffy: Well, ladies and gentlemen, that was to have been our last act.

Some: (shocked) "Was"?

Dulcy: I got a bad feeling about this.

Sticks: When people say that, it is bad!

Dulcy: I know.

Buffy: Normally, we wouldn't allow any last minute entries, but these animals have come a long way, all the way from River Bottom.

Lilac: Those guys again!?

Buffy: Yes, these River Bottom Mobians...

Just then, the five yelped, being shoved by the familiar figures. As Stan spoke next, they were setting up their instruments.

Rosy: Come on, let's clear a way now, huh? Come on, clear it out! (to Zernobog) Where do you want this stuff, Zerny? Yeah, how about right there, huh? Yeah, that's good.

Buffy: So let's welcome, please, tonight's hopefully last contestants...(motions) here they are, the rock group known as "The Zernobog Nightmare"!

Then, loud heavy metal played, causing Uncle Chuck and many others to fly away from the stage due to the loudness before the curtain opened up, showing the familiar foes all playing loudly on their instruments.

Five: (singing) We take what we want

We do anything that we wish

We got no respect

For animal birdy or fish

Vathar spitted out water toward Heff, whom frowned while playing the instrument.

Rosy: (singing) The grass does not grow

On the places where we stop and stand

Zernobog: (singing) Zernobog Nightmare Band

Six: (singing) We know we’re a mess

Rosy: (singing) But I does not like to be clean

Six: (singing) We don’t brush our teeth

Rosy: (singing) ‘Cause our toothache can help us stay mean

The red hedgehog growled evilly while playing his instrument.

Six: (singing) We don’t wish to learn

Rosy: (singing) But we hate what we don’t understand

Zernobog: (singing) Zernobog

Rosy, Rindo, Kaular, & Helkor: (singing) When you see us comin’

You better startin’ runnin’

We’re always startin’ trouble

And we’re happiest when things are outta hand

Helkor: Ooh!

Kaular: Ahhh!

Rosy: Hey!

Six: AHHHHH!!

As they continued singing, Sticks started bopping and clapping to the beat, much to the other girls' annoyance.

Rosy, Rindo, Kaular & Helkor: (singing) Rivers are for boilin'

Parties are for spoilin’

We either like to sit and pout

Or else go out and terrorize our land

Foes: Woo-hoo-hoo!

Zernobog: (singing) Zernobog Nightmare Band

Helkor: (sticking out his lizard tongue in KISS fashion) AHHHHH!!!

Vathar kept splashing before spitting more water on the echidna.

Five: (singing) We laugh in your face

Rosy: (singing) Or we practice our growl and our sneer

Zernobog: (grins evilly) Yeeeah.

Five: (singing) We break up your place

Rosy: (singing) We are dangerous when we are near

Six: (singing) And when we are done with our song

Rosy: (singing) Who will get the biggest hand?

Foes: Who?

They turned toward the red hedgehog, whom smirked.

Zernobog: ZERNOBOG NIGHTMARE BAND!!!

All: (singing) Zernobog Nightmare Band!

Zernobog: WHA-HAA!! OOOHHH!

They played very loudly and quickly before finishing the number. Afterward, the crowd applauded loudly. As they did, the foes bowed before the curtain closed.

Carol: (pause) I just had to jinx it.

Milla: We're really gonna lose this.

Buffy: And now, our surprise entry that was scheduled out way before the contest started; a Christmas bonus for all to enjoy. Ladies and gentlemen, Shadow and Maria!

Backstage, the foes hearing this were shocked.

Zernobog Nightmare: What?!

Team Lilac, Sticks and Dulcy, in another backstage area, also heard this news.

Team Lilac, Sticks and Dulcy: (shocked) What?!

Sticks and Dulcy: (in unison) Shadow?!

Familiar voice: Surprise!

Team Lilac, Sticks and Dulcy turned and saw, to the latter two's surprise and delight, four familiar Mobian animals and a chao (the voice coming from the fox).

Sticks: Tails! Knuckles! Amy! Cream! Cheese!

Dulcy: (surprised) Oh, no! Don't tell me you guys arranged the entry for Shadow and Maria?!

Knuckles: (grins) That's right!

Amy: And they are sure to beat Zernobog Nightmare, we promise you.

Cream: Yeah, Shadow can beat that mean old Zernobog!

Cheese: Chao chao!

Lilac: But how can you be sure?

Tails: (whispering, points toward the stage) Watch.

Then, as music began playing, the curtain opened up to reveal Maria standing onstage with a microphone. As the crowd watched, Maria began singing.

Maria: (singing) I used to think that I could not go on

And life was nothing but an awful song

If I can see it, then I can be it

If I just believe it, then I can do it

As Maria sang, Team Lilac, Sticks and Dulcy were watching in amazement from the performance.

Maria: (singing) I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me running through that open door

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

Maria then spoke into the microphone as she announced.

Maria: Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for my partner, Shadow the Hedgehog!

The crowd cheered wildly as Shadow came onstage with his own microphone while a chorus followed suit. Tails winked at Team Lilac, Sticks and Dulcy as he, Knuckles and Amy got onstage as well. In fact, the judges were watching the performance in awe and amazement. After standing next to Maria, Shadow began singing.

Shadow: (singing) If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

The two then began singing together with the chorus, Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

Shadow and Maria: (singing) I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me running through that open door

Shadow: (singing) I believe I can fly

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus: (singing) I can fly

Maria: (singing) I believe I can fly

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus: (singing) I can fly

Shadow: (singing) Yeah, I believe I can fly

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus: (singing) I can fly

Maria: (singing) If I just spread my wings

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus: (singing) I can fly

Shadow: (singing, as he held Maria's hand) You can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus: (singing) I can fly

I can fly

Shadow: Whoo!

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus: (singing) I can fly

Maria: (singing) With you all on my side, I know that I can flyyyyyyyyyy

Shadow: (simultaneously, singing) Flyyyyyyyyyy

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus: (simultaneously, singing) Fly-y-yyyyyyyyyy

(A/N: Eat your heart out, X-Factor!)

The crowd cheered wildly as the song ended with the judges applauding the two singers as the chorus bowed.

Shadow: Thank you. Thank you very much.

Maria: Merry Christmas, everyone.

Backstage, even Team Lilac, Sticks and Dulcy were applauding Shadow and Maria's performance.

Carol: Wow, those two were great! (to Lilac) Lilac, we were encouraged by them!

Lilac: Yeah, I know! But... I didn't expect them to perform also!

Sticks: Maybe we could lose, all right... to them!

Milla: They deserve to win, not the Nightmare.

Cream: You see? We told you it's in the bag!

The curtain closed as Shadow, Maria and the chorus bowed to the audience. Later, up on stage, Magister looked at the crowd.

Magister: And so, the winner of our first annual talent contest is...

He brought out the paper in his hand and looked at the results.

Magister: Shadow and Maria.

The crowd hooted and cheered loudly while hats were tossed upward. All while backstage, Zernobog heard the news and looked disbelief.

Zernobog: (shocked) What?!

Magister: Proving that quantity is indeed better than quality.

Zernobog: (enraged) No way! They cheated!

Knuckles: (smirks) Better luck next year, Zernobog Losers.

Zernobog growled angrily at this.

Zernobog: That does it!

The red hedgehog grabbed Knuckles by the throat, making him yelp.

Zernobog: No one makes fun of Zernobog Nightmare! NOBODY!!!

Rosy: (holding her spiked hammer) Yeah! And for that, we're gonna deck your heads with Christmas lumps!

Amy: (holds up her own mallet) I don't think so! HI-YAH!!

The pink hedgehog sent the crazed one flying into Zernobog as she screamed, knocking them both to the floor. Shadow was watching all this as he glared at the red hedgehog.

Shadow: (frowns) Try and hurt my friends, will you?

Zernobog: (growls, as he gets up) You will all pay for this!

Shadow: I believe it's the other way around, Zernobog.

The black hedgehog then put his two fingers into his mouth and made a whistle. Then, suddenly, the royal guards- the ones wearing red- appeared and surrounded Zernobog Nightmare, much to their alarm.

Shadow: (smirks) And by the way, violence is strictly prohibited on Christmas.

Zernobog: (groans) Let's get outta here, guys!

Helkor: Run for it!

The villains then made a run (slither in Kaular's case) for the other door. But then, more royal guards came in- this time, clad in blue, as they were led by a white animal with a black eye mask and green eyes wearing a red scarf, matching fingerless gloves, red sunglasses on his head, a black sleeveless shirt, dark brown pants and black shoes. His name was Spade.

Spade: Hold it right there, vigilantes! You messed with the wrong friends!

Zernobog: (suddenly looks frightened) GAH! Spade! (grins nervously) Uh... buddy?

Rosy: (nervously) W-What are you doing here?

Spade: Turning you over to the royal guard, that's what!

Rosy shoved Spade aside as she shouted while running towards the exit.

Rosy: Outta my way!

But then, a green humanoid alien creature named Torque came in with Gong, Neera Li, Pat Buttram, Trigger, Nutsy and a bunch of rhino guards and wolf archers.

Rosy: AAH!!

Torque: Surprise, Zernobog Fiends!

Pat: You're all under arrest with high treason to the crown!

Zernobog: Run for it, guys!

The six villains then tried running for another exit. However, they found themselves blocked by green-clad royal guards as a voice spoke.

Voice: In the name of the Shuigang Royal Guard, I command you to halt!

Vathar: (glares) Who do you think you are, the king?!

Just then, the green guards stepped aside, revealing the source of the voice glaring at the foes; a black-haired panda with green eyes wearing a green gi, a yellow sash, brown pants and black shoes.

Zernobog: (yelps) Jumpin' jingle bells! It's Prince Dail!

Dail: That's KING Dail to you! (smirks) Well, if it isn't the Zernobog Nightmare Band.

The panda holds up a paper and looked at it as he continued.

Dail: Also known simply as Zernobog Nightmare, consisting of Zernobog the Hedgehog, Rosy the Rascal, Vathar the Fox, Helkor the Chameleon, Rindo the Echidna and Kaular the Snake, all who are charged with felony, assault, theft and vandalism.

Amy walked up and glared smugly at the foes as she spoke.

Amy: Also known as the jig is up, Zernobog.

Dail: Precisely, madam. (to Zernobog Nightmare) Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Shadow and Maria all were key witnesses to what you criminals have been doing the past few months.

Knuckles: That means you six have caused enough trouble, even on Christmas!

Rindo looked panicked as he begged Dail.

Rindo: Oh no, Your Majesty, please! (points to Zernobog) It's all his fault!

Zernobog: (glares) In your dreams! (to Dail, as he points to Vathar) It was Vathar! He made me do it!

Vathar: (frowns) I did not!

Zernobog: (glares) Liar! (to Shadow, innocently) Come on, Shadow, buddy! Tell these people how good I've always been to Team Lilac, huh?

Shadow crossed his arm and shook his head as he spoke.

Shadow: First of all, Zerny boy, I am NOT your buddy. Second, don't even think of trying to get out of it, because I know what you did to Team Lilac, and were even planning on vandalizing their treehouse, right on Christmas Eve if you were to win the contest.

Zernobog yelped as he sweatdropped on hearing what Shadow explained.

Shadow: And furthermore, you should've known by now...

The black hedgehog flicked his finger on the red one's shoulder as he finished with a smirk.

Shadow: Never. Tell. A lie.

Zernobog growled in rage at this.

Zernobog: (glaring) You smug black rat! I hate you as much as I hate Sonic! You're nothing but a smug stool pigeon! I wanted to win money, and this is the thanks I get?! You drove me to this! When I get out of prison, not only shall I destroy Sonic! I shall destroy you as well, and all of your pathetic friends!

The red hedgehog yelped as he was suddenly collared in the neck by Pat before he got cuffed in the back as well.

Pat: Tell it 'ta the judge, ya red raging rodent!

The rest of Zernobog's gang was easily knocked down by Spade and Neera before they were chained and cuffed also. The red hedgehog yelled as he was struggling to break free.

Zernobog: (shouting) I would've won the contest and gotten away with the money, if it weren't for you meddling Sonic Heroes, especially that black rat! You'll all pay for this! You hear me?!

Zernobog and his gang were then carted away as the former screamed in rage.

Zernobog: YOU'LL ALL PAAAAAAAAY!!!

The doors closed on the villains before Cream ran up to the rest of the Sonic Heroes.

Cream: (excitedly) Zernobog and his meanie friends are gone forever!

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Maria cheered along with the crowd while Shadow smirked in triumph. The cheering was interrupted as the Magister spoke.

Magister: Uh, Shadow? Is it about time for your speech?

Shadow: (realizes) Oh! Yes, that's right.

Crowd: (chanting) Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!

After he was given a bouquet of flowers by Neera, Shadow raised his free hand, causing the crowd to stop chanting as the black hedgehog cleared his throat before he spoke.

Shadow: Your Excellency, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your support on this holiday season. We never would've won if we hadn't planned this out early, and bring joy and peace to all of Avalice. But Christmas is not about getting, it's about giving. And it's like what the Lord said: "Glory to God in the Highest, and on Earth peace, and good will toward men."

The crowd cheered and applauded wildly at hearing this speech.

Shadow: Thank you, thank you very much. But Maria and I wouldn't have done all this without our frie-

Just as Shadow, along with his friends, were looking towards backstage, he saw that no one was there.

Tails: (gasps) Team Lilac! Sticks! Dulcy!

Knuckles: They're gone!

The crowd gasped at this and began murmuring to one another as Shadow and Maria looked concerned.

Maria: Did we do something wrong?

Shadow: No, I think I know why they left.

The Magister turned to the crowd as he spoke.

Magister: Everyone, calm down. I know you're all concerned, but there's not a problem. I'm sure they must be heading home early for Christmas, and I advise you all to do the same.

The crowd murmured in agreement as Shadow, Maria, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese look at each other in concern.

Amy: Now what do we do?

Shadow just looked towards the backstage area where Team Lilac, Sticks and Dulcy were.

Shadow: Lilac...

Later, outside the stadium, the defeated group looked saddened before Dulcy finally sighed, looking seriously.

Dulcy: Lilac...I hocked Grandpa's tool chest to get me the material for my costume.

Lilac: Oh? (sighs) Oh...(sadly) Well, you can see what I did to your washtub.

Dulcy looked at it a bit solemnly.

Dulcy: Yep.

At that moment, out came the Magister before looking at the defeated five.

Magister: Good evening, Dulcy. Good evening, girls.

Five: Magister!

Magister: I'm sorry about what happened. To be honest, I think you should know that the other judges were impressed by both of your acts. They just needed...well, that little something extra.

Lilac: Yes, Magister.

The others nodded a bit. The Magister finally began departing.

Magister: Well, keep working on it. We'll see each other again soon.

Five: Yes, Magister.

Magister: Well, I have to be getting to work on royal duties. Currently, I am needed in a vast restaurant tonight, and it's awfully busy there. (sighs) Merry Christmas.

Five: Merry Christmas, Magister.

Finally, he was gone. Afterward, Dulcy looked seriously.

Dulcy: Well, girls, looks like they're closin' things down. Better head to the river. Quicker to get on home if we walk on the ice.

Finally, the five began departing the area. Just as they left, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Maria came out, the former calling out.

Shadow: Lilac! Girls! Wait!

Unfortunately, they were too late, as Team Lilac, Sticks and Dulcy were already gone.

Shadow: (sadly) Oh, Lilac...

Maria: They're gone.

Cream: Where could they be?

Shadow: They can't be far. (to Tails) Tails! You, Knuckles and Amy go find Spade and tell him what happened. Cream, Cheese, Maria and I will go on the ice.

Amy: Right!

Tails: Let's go, Knuckles!

Knuckles: (nods) Yeah.

The three then headed off as Shadow looked at the bag of money he and Maria had won before looking out to the ice in concern.

Shadow: Lilac...

(End of Chapter 4)


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for one final twist? I bet you are ;)

Epilogue:

That evening, as Avalicians were skating on the ice, the group walked together with the bigger dragon looking at her cousin.

Dulcy: Ya know, Lilac, if I'd won that contest, I'd have given you that guitar with the mother of pearl inlays.

Lilac: (grins) Would ya really?

Dulcy: (nods) Mmm-hmmm.

Lilac: Gosh, I was gonna get a piano for you.

Dulcy: (surprised) A piano? (looks at her) Were you really?

Lilac: Yes, cuz.

Dulcy and Lilac hugged a bit.

Dulcy: Awww, Lilac. That's about the nicest present anyone ever tried to give me.

Finally, the two continued walking onward. Just as they did, Dulcy looked at the four.

Dulcy: Ya know, Lilac, I guess I should feel pretty bad, but the funny thing is that I don't. I feel pretty good.

Lilac: So do I. I don't know why, but I do.

Dulcy: Guess it's cause we did just what our grandpa would've done.

Milla began blowing on her kazoo, playing "Snow on the Rooftop" with Dulcy smiling.

Dulcy: Mighty nice kazoo blowin', Milla.

Sticks: Yeah. It was a great-sounding song. (sniffs) We should've won.

Carol: Right. Even though Shadow and Maria won, that song played by those villains would give kids nightmares.

Dulcy: Well, it just didn't turn out that way.

Lilac: I thought Dulcy's song was nice, too.

Dulcy: Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that old song in years, but when I did, it just felt right.

She hummed the kazoo tune a bit before realizing, stopping a bit.

Dulcy: Say...those two songs could fit together.

Lilac: (confused) How do ya mean, Dulcy?

Dulcy: Uh, here. (motioning) Girls.

They stopped, looking at her.

Dulcy: I'm gonna start singing my song and you come in singing yours when I show you, okay?

Lilac: (nods) Okay.

Sticks: Yeah.

Carol: Sounds cool.

Dulcy: (singing) We're closer now than ever before

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) How much alike we are; perhaps we're long lost sisters

Dulcy: (singing) There's love in our world and we're showing it more

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) We even think the same; you know there may be others

As they continued, the four began playing their instruments.

Dulcy: (singing) Our world says, "Welcome, stranger"  
Everybody's a friend

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) We can always use a friend

Dulcy: (singing) Favorite stories don't end

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) Welcome, sister

Five: (singing) In our world

Lilac: Gee, cousin, that sounds fine.

Dulcy: (nods) It sure does, Lilac.

As they continued, unknown to any of them, some familiar faces peeked out of the restaurant nearby, noticing the five singing together.

Cream: Shadow, look! It's Lilac and the oth-

She was cut off when Shadow put his hand over her mouth, shushing her before gesturing her to keep watching and listening.

Dulcy: (singing) Some say our world is getting too small

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) So many things to learn, but we’ll enjoy each lesson

Dulcy: (singing) I say, with kindness, there’s room for us all

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) Problems don’t worry us when half the fun is guessing

As they continued, Shadow and the gang, Spade and Torque motioned the Magister outside, whom peeked out of the restaurant, noticing as well.

Dulcy: (singing) Our world is always changing  
Everyday's a surprise

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) Live a lifetime of surprise

Dulcy: (singing) Love can open your eyes

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) Sister, look around

Five: (singing) In our world

The crowd peeked out as well with Tails and Amy pulling them outside to watch the five sing, whom did not notice the other Avalicians arriving outside.

Dulcy: (singing) When night lays sad upon you  
Go watch a simple sunrise

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) See wonder in your eyes

Dulcy: (singing) Love can open your eyes

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) Welcome, brother

Five: (singing) To our world

They heard applause before turning in surprise, noticing the Avalicians applauding and Magister smiling.

Magister: That's fine music, girls. I thought you needed something a bit extra, but it appears to me that what you needed was each other.

Dulcy: (grins) Well, we're mighty honored ya liked it, Your Excellency.

Maria: We figured you might be here, Dulcy.

Knuckles: We all saw you girls singing out here, so we thought "why let your singing go to waste with no one there to listen?" and got everyone out here to hear ya.

Cream: And they like it a lot.

Amy: Yeah, better than those creepy meanie Riverbottom guys!

Shadow: Yeah, even though Maria and I did win.

Lilac: Well, sorry we didn't stay back there to accept your thanks.

Shadow: (smiles) It's all right, Lilac. I understand if you and the rest were a bit too sad.

Magister: I have a wonderful idea. For the winter jobs, you wouldn't consider working at the restaurant here, would you?

Five: (randomly) Wow! Whoa boy! Awesome!

Dulcy: Now wait a minute! Is the pay regular when we play regular?

Magister: Sure is.

Mayor Zao nodded as he spoke.

Mayor Zao: Yep, and meals are on the house.

Sticks: Great! You got any chilidogs?

Milla: (excitedly, her tail wagging) And sushi?

The restaurant owner smiled as he spoke.

Owner: (chuckles) Sure, and you can start tonight.

Sticks: Peachy keen!

Dulcy: (looks back) Lilac, what do ya say? Sounds better than selling snake oil during winter.

Lilac: (smiles) Well, sure. Nobody wants to oil a snake these days.

Shadow: Thanks, ladies. And Lilac, I would love to hear how you and the rest sound together often.

Shadow and Lilac held each other's hands in a friendship manner as Lilac said with a smile.

Lilac: Thanks, Shadow. You won't be disappointed.

Inside the restaurant, the patrons listened while Sticks with Team Lilac played with Sticks and Dulcy humming.

Dulcy: (singing) We're closer now than ever before

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) How much alike we are

Dulcy: (singing) There's love in our world and we’re showing it more

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) You know there may be others

Dulcy: (singing) Our world says, "Welcome, stranger”

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) Everybody’s a friend

Dulcy: (singing) Favorite stories don't end

Five: (singing) Welcome to our world

As the kazoo was played, Shadow walked off to a table as he and everyone else, including a familiar blue hedgehog, listened while smiling a bit. He was sitting at a table with Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Maria, a black echidna-fox-bat hybrid named Batula, a bat named Rouge, and three more hedgehogs named Sonia, Manic and Meryl.

Sonic: (to the camera) And so, Dulcy, Lilac, Carol, Milla and Sticks started to make regular money and a lot of really fine music. And from then on, Christmas was a little merrier on Avalice.

Shadow came up and sat in a chair next to Sonic as he spoke.

Shadow: (smirks) Not quite.

Sonic: (notices) Oh! Hey, Shadow.

Shadow: Hey, Sonic.

Sonic: (smirks) So, uh, how did it go?

Shadow: I think they took it... rather well.

Tails: Anyway, what do you mean Christmas is not quite merrier on Avalice, Shadow?

Shadow: Because, my two-tailed friend, I've been thinking.

Knuckles: A dangerous pastime?

Shadow: I know.

Shadow grabbed Knuckles by the head and leaned him towards him as he spoke, but only for the group around him to hear.

Shadow: But remember when Team Lilac didn't have much for Christmas; no fireplace, no Christmas tree- besides a twig- and no decorations, just each other, ever since they got a new treehouse?

Knuckles: Uh, yeah?

Shadow: Well, the wheels in my head have been turning since I heard Team Lilac couldn't afford anything. See, I promised myself I'd give till it hurts on Christmas.

The black hedgehog grinned confidently as he continued.

Shadow: And right now, I'm evolving a plan!

Sonic and the gang: (minus Shadow, eagerly, in unison) Yeah?

Shadow: I'll tell you about it... (points somewhere) over there.

The group nodded, quietly murmuring in agreement before they all headed to the back of the restaurant. Once they were there, Shadow turned to Sonic and the gang.

Manic: (softly) Okay, Shadow dude. What's the plan?

Shadow: Now then, if I...

The group got into a huddle as Shadow whispered something to them only they would hear.

Tails: Yeah?

Shadow: Then we...

Shadow then whispered to the group again.

Sonia: (surprised) No! Would they?

Shadow grabbed Sonia and whispered once more before he grinned as he spoke.

Shadow: (winks) Give you one guess!

Knuckles: (grins) Now I get it!

The group then all gave each other a high five as they shouted.

Group: (in unison) LET'S GO!

They all laughed together afterwards, knowing that whatever Shadow had planned would definitely work.

Sonic: (to the camera) Folks, I think Christmas is gonna get even more merrier on Avalice! See for yourselves.

A bit later, Team Lilac, Sticks, Dulcy, Torque and Spade began heading home together along with Natalya, Cinna, Terra, Violet, Damian, Olaf, Miguel, Lela, Clifford, Selma, Mistral, Spiky and Milo.

Dulcy: I sure did enjoyed our first night's work.

Carol: Yeah, gonna enjoy the rest of 'em, too.

Sticks: Gonna love the chili dogs.

Milla: And the sushi, too.

They laughed a bit.

Milo: (grins) You said it, sissy!

Spiky: Yeah! Love the food!

Lilac: Let's face it, Dulcy. We're better at singing and playing than we are at laundry and odd jobs.

Milla: And if it weren't for Shadow and Maria, those River Bottom Mobians would've gotten away with the winning, like the River Bottom Gang did in the original.

Torque: Yeah. Shadow and Maria were great performers, and they brought the house down. So to speak.

Some: Yeah.

Spade: Much as I hate to admit, I learned a valuable lesson right here on Christmas Eve: Family and love are important and they can help you, no matter what good and bad situation.

Lilac: A very good point, Spade.

Mistral: And I also learned something, sis. This reminds me of a great poem written by a man named Edmund Cooke. It's as he said, and I quote: (clears throat) "'Tis not the weight of jewel or plate  
Or the fondle of silk or fur  
'Tis the spirit in which the gift is rich  
As the gifts of the Wise Men were  
And we are not told whose gift was gold  
And whose was the gift of myrrh."

Natalya: (smiles warmly) A lovely poem, Mistral.

Mistral: (nods) Thanks, Natalya.

Dulcy: Hmmm...ya know, guys, I'd like to do a song for grandpa, right here and now. Long before he became the Chronicler, grandpa took a chance on snake oil and Lilac, you took a chance on a washtub.

Lilac: Okay by me, Dulcy.

Natalya: Oh, yes. Despite that he was from another planet, the Chronicler was a great dragon. He was so kind to me, better than my parents ever were.

Cinna: Indeed. His reputation is really great, and he passed on his title of Chronicler to the one we know of nowadays; the great dragon Ignitus.

Miguel: Yeah. Spyro and Cynder were thought to have been dead, but they were still alive, living happily ever after.

Team Lilac, Selma, Spade, Mero and Wynona nodded in agreement.

Lela: Go on, then, Dulcy. Sing the song.

Dulcy nodded with a smile, and then she started to sing.

Dulcy: (singing) When the mountain touches the valley, all the clouds are taught to fly  
(as the others harmonize) Thus our souls shall leave this land most peacefully.

Others: (singing) Peacefully

Dulcy & Lilac: (singing) Though our minds be filled with questions, in our hearts we'll understand

All: (singing) When the river meets the sea.

Team Lilac and Sticks: (singing) Meets the sea.

All: (singing) Patience, my brother and patience, my sons, in that sweet and final hour  
Truth and justice will be done.

Dulcy: (singing) Like a baby when it is sleeping in its loving mother's arms,  
what a newborn baby dreams is a mystery.

Males: (singing, as Team Lilac, Sticks, Selma, Terra, Violet and Wynona harmonize) A mystery

All: (singing) But his life will find a purpose and in time, he'll understand  
when the river meets the sea. When the river meets the almighty sea.

Then, Team Lilac and Sticks began playing their instruments country style while they danced a bit.

Torque: YEEE-HAW!!

They danced happily while twirling around with Milla blowing on her kazoo as the others laughed. As they continued dancing and playing their way home, we pan to Dragon Valley which had lights coming on with Avalicians listening to the music. All while the birds above flew up in the sky in V-formation. Just then, while the others were still dancing and playing, Spade stopped as he sensed something before he turned to Lilac and the gang as he spoke.

Spade: Hey, hey! Guys! Guys, quiet!

Right as they finished playing the song, the girls stopped playing their instruments abruptly, each hitting a sour note as they all turned to Spade.

Milo: What's going on?

Mero: What, what, what?

Spiky: What?

Wynona: Huh?

Violet: What is it?

Lilac: What's wrong, Spade?

Spade: Shhh. I hear something.

Milla: (as her ears perked a bit) Hey, me too.

Miguel: (as he and Lela listened) So do I.

Lela: Me too.

Milo: (listening) What's that?

The rest of the group listened carefully, until a jingling sound was heard from afar.

Lilac: Sounds like... sleigh bells.

Then the group heard the sound of hooves clopping.

Torque: And hooves clopping.

Carol: Yeah, and... I think they're coming from... 

The group gasped as Team Lilac exclaimed.

Team Lilac: (in unison) Our treehouse!

Dulcy: Milla, Sticks, Miguel, Lela, get on!

Sticks: Got it!

Torque: (to his crew) Team, let's go to the treehouse!

Terra, Violet, Damian and Olaf: (in unison) Right!

Spade: Come on, let's go!

Lilac: Right!

Mistral: Yeah!

Carol: Okay!

Then Lilac, Carol (on her motorcycle), Spade, Mistral and Spiky zipped off towards the treehouse as Milo, Torque, Terra, Violet, Olaf, Damian and Dulcy flew with Clifford, Miguel, Lela, Milla and Sticks riding on the latter. Moments later, the group arrived at the treehouse as the green-and-pink dragon landed on the roof with the rest jumping on it as well, and together, on the roof, they found......... nothing.

Lilac: Huh? Oh, that's funny. I could've sworn we all heard something...

Carol: Yeah... but there's no one here.

Milla: Not even any footprints in the snow.

Milo: Hmm....

Spade: Something is really strange here...

Spiky: Yeah...

The group looked confused as they all looked around the roof.

Lilac: Natalya, could it be a dream we all had?

Natalya: Apparently not, Lilac. We're all experiencing it together.

The group started thinking about it for a moment before Dulcy spoke.

Dulcy: Guys, I think we should get inside. It's getting cold out here.

Lilac: (shivers) You're right, Dulcy. We better get outta this weather.

Spade: Yeah. Come on.

The group got off the roof and carefully landed to the balcony as Lilac looked at her tendrils.

Lilac: Phew! I think I froze my tendrils.

Natalya: (shivers) You can say that again.

Cinna: I'll find us some electric blankets after we all get inside.

Mistral: Sure thing, Cinna.

Soon, they all headed inside the treehouse.

Lilac: Man, some storm that was.

Dulcy: Yeah. At least no vandals ruined the place.

Carol: Yeah. After all, we rebuilt this treehouse before.

Milla: I feel really warm in here somehow.

Spade: Torque, the Chasers and I will take a look around and see what's been changed here. You go warm yourselves up in the bedroom.

Lilac: Yeah, sure.

Then Spade and the Chasers headed off while the rest headed to the bedroom.

Milla: (worried) Lilac, do you think it's the Zernobog gang again?

Carol: Don't be ridiculous, Milla. They're arrested, remember?

Lilac: Yeah. Someone else must be here, and I can't put a finger on who could be hiding here.

Sticks: If it's Robuttnik or Brevon or any other villain, we can kick their butts!

Dulcy: Calm down, Sticks. I'm sure they wouldn't be involved in this. Besides, I see no technology around here.

Lilac: Yeah. It's probably...

The purple dragon stopped to think, but she sighed as she finished.

Lilac: Probably nothing.

Just then, the lights in the room were turned on, getting the group's attention.

Lilac: Uh... cousin Dulcy, did you put a light switch in our treehouse?

Dulcy: No I didn't. I wasn't planning on giving it more electricity until the New Year comes.

Lilac turned around as she spoke

Lilac: Then who could've...

The girl trailed off as she and the rest saw a fireplace.

Lilac: (surprised) A fireplace!

Carol: No wonder it was getting warm!

Sticks: And it looks modern, too!

Lilac: I wasn't planning a renovation for the treehouse. Someone put it there.

Sticks: But who?

Carol looked somewhere out of the room before she gasped as her eyes widened on seeing something, and then she quickly headed back to the group.

Carol: Lilac! Guys!

Lilac: What is it, Carol?

Milo: What's up?

Carol: You... you just gotta... In the other room, our twig is... I mean...

Lilac: Calm down, what is it?

Carol: You guys gotta see this!

Dulcy: What's going on, Carol?

Carol: (jumping frantically) Just come with me! Come on!

Lilac: All right! Let's go!

Clifford: We're right behind you, Carol.

Soon, the group followed Carol into the main room. Once they arrived, a shock met their eyes. What they saw where the Christmas twig once stood was a big Christmas tree fully decorated with ornaments, stars, decorations and colored lights. They then saw the many toys and gifts of all sizes lying beneath and near the tree along with Christmas cards and a small decorated Christmas tree on top of the fireplace.

Lilac: (gasps in surprise) Why... it's our...

Then, suddenly, a lot of figures popped out from different hiding places as they all shouted with grins. Those figures were none other than...

Cartoon Heroes: Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!

The only figure that didn't cheer was a familiar blue hedgehog wearing a Santa outfit as he spoke with a grin.

Sonic: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!

Milla: (excitedly, her tail wagging) Santa Claus?!

Carol: That's not Santa Claus, Milla! It's Sonic!

Milo: (grinning excitedly) No way!

Lilac: (likewise) W-What's going on here?!

Amy: Oh, Lilac, something cool happened!

Yami Yugi: Yes, Shadow told us, starting with Sora, about your problems even when you lost the Talent Contest. He told two friends...

Sora: (indicating to Riku and Kairi) And they told two friends...

Sora, Yami Yugi and Sonic Heroes: And so on, and so on!

Sora: Anyhow, me and Yugi along with the rest of the Cartoon Heroes, the Mobians and the Avalicians want to wish you and your friends a Merry Christmas.

Cartoon Heroes: (in unison) And a Happy New Year.

Lilac: You mean... those sleigh bells… and the hooves clopping were...

Sonic: Yep! It was me and eight Stantler!

Twilight Sparkle: And I used some magic to help them fly, too!

Mistral: That's so cool!

Lilac: But... I don't understand! Before we have our job at the restaurant and got our first pay, we had nothing!

Shadow: Lilac...do you remember what Dulcy said to you?

Lilac: Yeah. Dulcy said that it can be Christmas even with no fireplace, no Christmas tree, and no decorations.

Shadow: Well, just look around you, Lilac. Does it look to you like you will have a Christmas with no fireplace, Christmas tree, or decorations?

Lilac looked at the Christmas presents around the room and below the tree.

Lilac: No... (smiles) but...but it's a miracle! How did you get all this stuff?

Shadow: (smirks) That's easy. Remember the $5000 that Maria and I won?

Dulcy: (gasps) You mean... (points) the new grand piano over there... and the modern-looking guitar with mother of pearl inlays... everything else here... you used all your winnings for those and more, and you're giving it all to us?!

Maria: (smiles, nods) That's right, Dulcy. All of it is me and Shadow's gifts to you while the rest of the Cartoon Heroes are giving you gifts as well.

Milla: But... except for the Sonic Heroes, we don't know any of you guys. You're all people from Earth and other planets.

Lilac: Yeah. We... We don't deserve it.

Donald: (laughs) We know it!

Mickey: Yeah, but we insist.

Twilight: And besides, you deserve more. Lots more.

Tommy Oliver: (nods) Yeah, Lilac. Even if you don't deserve what we're giving you, it's Christmas. You deserve a lot. You tried your best in the contest. If it weren't for Shadow and Maria, the Zernobog Nightmare would've won.

Kimberly Hart: And besides, a twig for a Christmas tree? That's depressing for everyone, even you. You and your family deserve not just all these gifts, but the greatest one of all; hope.

Naruto: That's right! If anyone deserves a wonderful Christmas, it's all of you, believe it!

Dulcy: (smiles warmly) Oh, you guys.

Shadow: But that's not what's important. What IS important is...well, despite that restaurant job you have, you girls were in a tight spot when someone else- namely, me and Maria- won the talent contest instead of you. As Maria and I wanted to dedicate our win to you, we lost you tonight, and we were all very, very worried about you. (smiles) And now we've found you, safe and sound. And we're all together for Christmas.

Lilac: (smiles warmly, sheds tears of joy) Shadow...

Shadow: (singing) And if that isn't a true blue miracle, I don't know what one is.

Lilac tearfully hugged Shadow while smiling happily.

Lilac: Thank you, Shadow. Thank you all.

Carol and Milla, also shedding happy tears, joined Lilac in hugging Shadow.

Carol: Come here, ya black rodent!

Milla: Thank you so much!

Mero, Wynona, Mistral, Spiky, Milo and Selma also joined the hug.

Mistral: Group hug!

Spiky: Right on!

Selma: You're the best!

Wynona: Thanks a lot, Shadow!

Mero: Thanks for everything, man!

Milo: Yeah, you rock!

Natalya smiled as she spoke while shedding tears of joy.

Natalya: Oh, Shadow, you're so very kind.

Cinna: This is the best Christmas gift we were ever given.

Clifford: Indeed.

Lela: (to Miguel) It's a miracle, dear.

Miguel: Yes, it is.

Sticks turned towards the Sonic Heroes as she spoke.

Sticks: (smiles) You guys are the best, you know that?

Sonic: (grins) Yeah. Just call me Jolly Old Sonic Claus.

The blue hedgehog chuckled at this. Just then, the door opened up with six familiar creatures arriving.

Spade: (smirks) Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join in?

Sally: That's right, Spade. Come on in.

Spade and the Chasers headed inside as Team Lilac, Sticks and Dulcy noticed the six.

Lilac: Spade, Torque, Terra, Violet, Damian, Olaf! (as she wipes away her tears) You would never believe it!

Torque: I believe we would, Lilac. We heard and saw the whole thing.

Carol: Yeah, and it was the greatest Christmas present we ever had!

Milla: It's a Christmas miracle!

Terra: And what a miracle it is! All the DVDs, all toys, all books, video games- everything you used to have from your old treehouse are now here in this new one!

Spade: Hey, listen, ladies, ah, I'm glad you got what you wanted.

Cosmo: (grins) That's nice, Spade.

Amy: Yeah.

Spade: (to Team Lilac) 'Cause I wanna ask you a question.

Lilac: Oh, sure, Spade. What is it?

Spade: (smirks) How do you think the Easter Bunny can hide all those eggs in one night?!

Carol: (her eyes widened) SAY WHAT?!

Everyone else glared at Spade with amused grins on their faces.

Others: (as they glare) Spade!!

Spade: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Just kidding!

Lilac: (glares despite grinning) Do I have to answer that question?!

Everyone laughed heartily at this.

Sonic: Well, come on, everybody! Wang Chung!

Moments later, all the Cartoon Heroes and all the Avalicians were at a Christmas concert, and Team Lilac- now including Selma and Wynona- and Sticks were onstage as Lilac started to sing.

Lilac: (singing) Don't look inside a stocking  
Don't look under the tree  
The one thing we're looking for  
Is something we can't see

Carol: (singing) Far more precious than silver  
And more splendid than gold  
Is something to treasure  
But is something we can't hold

As Team Lilac and Sticks began singing while playing their new instruments, all the Cartoon Heroes were dancing with the Avalicians. Why, the Magister was bobbing his head to the beat as he watched.

Six: (singing) As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll receive (we'll receive)

Milla: (singing) As we all pray together  
It's the time to rejoice  
And though we may look different

Team Lilac: (singing) We are singing with one voice

Lilac: (singing) Whoooaaa

Six: (singing) As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll receive

Lilac stepped up as she sang.

Lilac: (singing) There is more

Carol, Milla, Selma, Wynona and Sticks: (singing) So much more

Lilac: (singing) To this time of year

Carol, Milla, Selma, Wynona and Sticks: (singing) To this time of year

Lilac: (singing) Than sleigh bells than holly  
Mistletoes and snow  
Those things will come and go  
Come and go

Six: (singing) As long as there is Christmas  
I truly do believe that  
Hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We will receive

Lilac: (singing) We'll receive

Six: (singing) As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe (I truly believe)  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll receive

Lilac: (singing) That hope is the greatest gift we'll receive!

The crowd cheered and applauded wildly from the performance before the Cartoon Heroes got onstage and stood with Team Lilac and Sticks as Dulcy, Cinna and Natalya hugged Lilac happily while Clifford hugged Carol and Milla hugged her parents. Mickey put his hand on Lilac's shoulder as he smiled.

Mickey: (to the camera) Gee, thanks for letting us share our Christmas spirit with you. Ha-ha! Merry Christmas, everybody!

Then all the Cartoon Heroes, including Team Lilac, Sticks, Dulcy, Spade, Mero, Wynona, Mistral, Spiky, Milo, the Chasers, Cinna, Natalya, Clifford, Miguel and Lela, turned towards the camera as they all cheered out loud.

All: Merry Christmas!

They then cheered and talked to one another while the couples grinned and kissed.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now my Jug Band Christmas fanmake is finally done. Here's wishing to all of you readers all a Merry Christmas! Peace!


End file.
